Up's injury didn't just hurt him, it broke me
by LaurenKate67
Summary: Ever since Up's injury, Taz was scared that he'd become so soft, he wouldn't be her Up anymore. The Up she loved. This is why after his injury, when he was in hospital, Taz couldn't bear to go see him. So she went to the bar instead, thinking that vodka would sort her problems. Please read and review. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I know I haven't finished my other Tup story yet but this idea came into my head and I couldn't help it.**

Ever since Up's injury, Taz was scared that he'd become so soft, he wouldn't be her Up anymore. The Up she loved. This is why after his injury, when he was in hospital, Taz couldn't bear to go see him. So she went to the bar instead, thinking that vodka would sort her problems.

Even after Up got out of the hospital, Taz wouldn't see him and went to the bar every Friday, for 'Vodka Night!'

It was Friday night and Taz had just finished her workout. She stormed out the gym and headed to the bar. No-one dare get in her way unless they wanted to die.

"Hey Taz, how are you today?" Asked the bartender, warily.

"How do jou think I am, ese? Just give me the usual."

The bartender turned around and got 6 shot glasses. He filled them to the brim with pure vodka and gave them to Taz. By the time he put the 6th shot glass down, the other 5 had gone.

"Hard day?"

"Jou wouldn't believe me even if i told jou."

"Try me."

"It's a long story."

"I've got time."

"It's quite complicated."

"I'm sure I can keep up, now tell me what's bothering you."

_Taz was getting out of bed. She couldn't sleep and reckoned she could make it across the room, in the pitch black, at 2 in the morning. She was wrong._

"_Hijo de puta!" Taz had ran into the desk that was near her bed. A small smash could be hears and she flicked the lamp on, mumbling spanish curses under her breath. She bent over to pick up the frame that had fallen to the floor. Her favourite picture. Well, it was her favourite. She had turned it upsidedoen the day that Up died to her. The picture was of her and Up not long after they had met. It was snowing, and they were staring into eachothers eyes. She remembered she had never felt so happy. Right were she belonged. But it wasn't like that anymore. Up would have been disappointed in her if he could see the tears rolling down her cheeks. But Up wasn't here right now, and he never would be, so she just let them fall. _

_Later, in training, Taz was teaching some Ensigns when he walked in. Well, limped in. Up didn't walk anymore. He couldn't. It pained Taz to see him like this, but she would be tough in front of him. He wouldn't see her break down, so she tested the Ensigns 10 times harder than she would have normally. After she finsished, she ran to the bar where she proceeded to tell Tony the bartender everything. For some reason she could trust him. He as the only friend she had on the ship now. _

"So you see, Up's injury didn't just hurt him, it broke me."

**A/N I might leave this as a one-shot, don't know, tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N This chapter is quite short and crappy but I have so many exams and stuff going on this is all I had time to write. Nearnly summer now and i'll have a whole 7 weeks to write better chapters.**

It was around midnight, and Taz lay in her bed, sweating and screaming. She'd had another nightmare about Up. This time, he was injured like healways was, but he never woke up again. A year ago, if this had happened, Taz would have run to Ups room and fallen asleep with his arms as a protective sheild around her.

Up lay in bed, tears streaming down his face. He could hear Taz screaming from her bedroom. She's had another nightmare. Normally, Taz would have come to see him to calm her down, but she wouldn't. She thought him weak, he mentally scolded himself for crying, but this only made him more upset. He wanted to run to her, but he couldn't even walk properly, let alone run. So he just laid there, thinking about other times Taz had come to him for comfort.

_A small knock sounded from the door. Up knew this knock and raced over to the door. We he opened it, he knew what to expect, but his heart still hurt when he saw her. She loked so small, so fragile._

"_Oh Taz, was it about the robots?"_

"_Si, Up it was so real, I had to make sure jou were still here."_

"_Taz, listen to me. I will always be here. Always. Do you understand? I will never leave your side as long as you want me here."_

Taz didn't want him anymore. So he couldn't comfort her the way he used to. He couldn't hold her, laugh with her. They couldn't be Taz and Up. They were just themselves. Not together.


End file.
